


An Epic Adventure in Arda

by Sakura_Hatsu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Hatsu/pseuds/Sakura_Hatsu
Summary: She is a weird and crazy human. She dies and reborn. She is a nerd half time and half time an engineering student (a good one so she can be a nerd in peace at home), practitioner of martial arts(For the peace of mind of her parents ). She is in an epic adventure in Arda. A long way before the hobbit our smog. Almost forgot she reborn as elleth, only if she took off her hat.





	1. Chapter 1 — What is wrong with you Mordur?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new fic. It is crazy? Yes it is. It is going to end soon? No I don’t believe that. It is going to have your last OC Okura Wolfknight? Yes, when I am happy whit Okura I will make another one OC. Glorfindel is going to be the protagonist? Yes with Okura of course. I love the elf and he had to little fics about him with an OC. I really love fics with OC because with an OC you really don’t know what you are going to read.   
> English is not my first language so if you find mistakes I will love if you made me know.   
> This fic it is going to start way before the hobbit and the LotR but eventually will go there.   
> I don’t own Lord of the rings.  
> Warning   
> Okura is crazy, believe she is nuts. And she curses a lot.   
> Notes  
> —Spanish— Okura is Mexican.   
> —English or Westron—   
> Thoughts are universals so it is don’t have language.

So let’s begging.

* * *

 

I was going to a camp in the forest, so I was showing my backpack (full of things I will need of course) to my younger brother, in front of the house I was in my black boots, black jeans and my super lovely hoodie of the ninja mutant teenage turtles, my dark green wool hat keeping my ears warm and covering my long red dyed and curly hair. I dyed my hair red “Erza Scarlet from fairy tail” it last 3 days then turned red ”Merida from brave” it go past my shoulder, it has the same volume as Merida just not that pretty curly mine was kind explosion curly all the freeze an everything, but I love it.

_— **That is a pretty amazing backpack but I don’t know about your hoodie?** —_ You can believe he said something to my beloved hoodie?!

_— **Are you talking bad about my NMTT hoodie**? —_ it the same time I was walking to my car at the end of the street in the corner. My brother following me to the car.

_— **No I’m not going there! Your hoodie is the best hoodie ever** —_ He just don’t want an argument, so cute my brother I really know he is ashamed of me using that hoodie in the school.   

_— **I know, I love you lil’bro see you Monday**. —_ I said while we chock our fist like always our “bro fist”

_— **Yea weirdo, see you Monday** —_ and I just laugh. We are just like that.

And then we hear a car skidding and not some little car just our luck a bus, a damn bus. So I did what big sisters do. I Sparta kick my brother out the way of the bus. Thanks martial arts and camping you give me the strength to kick my younger brother out of danger (damn he is a foot taller than me and I believe 40lb heavier than me).

I saw everything in slow motion my brother flying out of the way, the bus crashing with doing a sandwich whit me and my old blue Camaro’72.  I don’t felt anything and then all went black.

I wake up in the forest, in really pretty forest can I said. I was sitting in the dirt with my back supported by a tree. All my cloths all right, my backpack still in my back. — ** _What an ass of a dream! … I need to stop falling sleep everywhere I sit_ ** ( A.N- I really do that) — I stand and took my hand to the sky then I hear the relaxing pop in my back and I low my arms.

**_—Well, well, well, I don’t remember how I get to this part of the forest! —_** I talk to myself I know it is weird but it make me easy to think what to do.

**_— I don’t think this kind of tree grow in the forest near my city! Nor in my state!_** — I said looking, really looking to the beautiful and tall trees, they are from temperate forest and in my state it is arid forest. **_—for god’s sake I am in the middle of Mexico, in the arid part of Mexico!—_**

**_—So I am lost again… wait a minute I don’t remember getting in the forest or even left the city… nop I know I am a nerd but I am not going to believe I reborn in another world…but if it is please I hope this world has elves they are gorgeous. —_** I said shameless praying to the heavens. **_— And dragons, I need dragons cuz “Dragons are romance!”_** _—_ And I need that kind of epic romance.

 I know. I. Am. Weird.

**_—First I need to find a river then I going to follow it, in some moment I going to find people… I hope so—_** I start walking, first I need to found a river so I walk down hill.

**_—lol my brother surely would say “why are you so calm?” and I will answer cuz if I am not calm I will have a panic attack and I really don’t want a panic attack in the middle of the forest alone—_ **

So I walk in the forest a really epically beautiful forest, it smell so good, I don’t see a damn flower but it smell like flowers. I hear all the birds singing happily to the world. I see Mordur and I beautiful oak tree… a I do a retake, yep that is Mordur. That damn big scary and full of weapons like a pincushion of Brave movie! And he just mighty road at me!!! A two damn foot away me! He came from thin air!

**_—Holly shit Mordur is going to eat me!_** _—_ I scream but I don’t move! Why I don’t move.

**—That is not my name little soul. But worry not I am going to eat you so you can call me whatever you wants.** — The fucking bear not Mordur told me. He is fucking talking. With the deepest and scary voice I have ever hear. And in English the beard speak English! … And understand Spanish. A damn bear polyglot.

**—Ok not-Mordur why are you going to eat me? —** Not panic tack, just don’t. Think if you start a panic attack you can run away. Do not panic!

**—You are funny little soul so now I am Mordur it is the first name someone give me. So I m going to eat you to have the power to be unstoppable, not that someone have ever stop me, but I just want to have more power** — the shit Mordur answer me , what an ass it is.

— **What an ass are you! Just for that! Tell me why me?** — the big shit is going to eat me so I don’t care if I hurt his fillings when the damn bear laugh at me, yes it laugh at me I take my pepper spray in my hand ready just I need to move a little to the right to star running.

**—You are a pretty reborn soul, here I didn’t think I will found one except for the golden one and now I find I pretty little and helpless reborn soul—** said Mordur happily licking his nose… uhg! — **and an extra of immortal blood so tasty and…—** the shit he is I don’t want and I don’t need to hear more.

**—Ha! You are so wrong! —** I happy said in a high voice and spray him in the face nose and open mouth with my pepper spray. In the moment he let a pined roar, I run for my life…and the true is:  I am running for my life!!!

**—So it wasn’t a dream! And I am dead! And reborn. If Shit-Mordur has said the true. I can believe this is happening!—** I talk to myself in the middle of my crazy run, and then I come to a stop cuz I hear water, and the grown end and start a really high drop to a river with really scary rapids and if I am not wrong I ear close I really big waterfall.

I hear the damn bear calling for me, really angry **— I am going to eat you little soul!!! In a really painful way!** — What a shit he is! It was just a little pepper spray what a baby!

I turn to look around and I see a fall tree that can take me to the other side, just like a bridge. And I have a pretty good idea and a flare ( I present from I friend… the asshole told me I will get lose… ok he is genius).

So I cross the tree-bridge and wait for Mordur. I hide one of my foot in the root of the tree, I look like my foot is stuck in the root.

— **Why are you not running little soul?** — He told me whit laugh in his scary voice.

And I need to answer— **My foot is not stuck in the root, I am just waiting for you.—** Yes I am an asshole too.

He broke in a really scary super villain laugh **— So you are stuck there then.** — climbing slowly for the big tree to me.

I can’t keep quiet, someone can? **— I am not stuck; I am waiting for you!** —  I said again, ready to throw the flare, I just need him in the middle of the tree.

— **Of course you are so nice, telling me the true** — the ass didn’t believe me! His problem not mine I was telling the true.

So he get in the middle and I point the flare at his face and said a Terminator phrase **— ¡Hasta la vista baby!* —** And the red flare goes straight to his face and the bear of doom fall to the river.

**—I am going to find you and eat you little soul!!! —** The dam bear talk from the river and from here I see the waterfall and I believe is huge, let me check.

So I run to the waterfall and indeed is huge and  if I am not wrong with all the rapids that I can see this river go to another waterfall cuz from here if that Mordur can get out of the river it is going to be 10 ,miles if I am lucky if I am not 5 miles. 

So I keep walking in the  opposite direction, it has a river so I am going to find someone in whatever way I want up or down and down is the bear of doom so I am going up the river.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2 — The Smurf and the not-Smurf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okura found two little elflings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Okura is crazy, isn’t she?  
> English is not my first language so if you find mistakes I will love if you made me know. I don’t have a beta if someone want the job just a MP.  
> I don’t own Lord of the rings.  
> Warning  
> Okura is crazy, believe she is nuts. And she curses a lot when she is alone, really angry or scared.  
> Notes  
> —Spanish— Okura is Mexican. Bold and Italic  
> —English or Westron— Bold  
> Thoughts are universals so it is don’t have language.  
> So let’s begging.

_— **Mmm I’m not tired, but I am hungry** —_ I said to the forest ** _— I know I am weird talking to the woods but I am alone and lost, so I need help to think and I don’t think the trees would be angry at me for speak nonsense—_** well I ramble to myself. **_— but I don’t want to eat my provisions_** _—_ the provisions have a long live so it will take at least two year for them to expire, well the tomatoes and peppers aren’t going to last that long but I don’t want to ate them now.

 ** _—Well I’m such an idiot! I’m walking side a river so I will eat fish… while I can —_** I took a web from my backpack, it is a little web with a circular frame so I can catch a fish or to with it I just need to wait in the middle of two rock and that it’s. Not a lot of work and just wait a little. Obviously I walk to an ideal place to fish like this, no rapids, big rock and crystalline water…with some fish in sight.

It took like half an hour to find this ideal place. I place the web in the ideal place and secured it with my cord; I don’t want to lose it, I just brought one. In the meantime I make a little bonfire.

 _— **Well fire ready, so to the fish!** —_ When I check the web I found two good size fish ** _— Awesome! But I only need one so one of you is free—_** I said closing the net with my hand around the bigger one and dropping the other one.   

 **— _Sorry Mr. Fish but I am going to eat, so I need to kill you—_** So I take the fish near the fire and I hit him hard in the head with a rock, I poke it with my finger hard to be sure is dead and it is not going to jump way when I am cleaning it. **_—Yep! It is dead! Sorry Mr. Fish_ —** so I cleaned it in the river so no crap that can get me problems with bigger animals. I put some spices from my backpack, yes I brought spices to a camp; I love to eat tasty food then put a stick trough the fish and then near the fire so it will cook fine.

I ate rapidly and clean. So it was easy to destroy de fire and make sure that the embers didn’t start a fire later in this beautiful forest. **_—Done! As if no one had been here—_** It is safest in several ways, I don’t know what other shit is out here.

I keep walking; the sun is getting to the highest in the sky so I think I have like four hours walking maybe I wake almost 9 in the morning. Normally in a good peace so “walking” I take one hour per kilometer (.62miles), now that I’m walking really fast, I mean I nearly running maybe 6 kilometers (3.72 miles).  So I keep calculating my advance when I get to a high cliff. **_—Nop! I’m not climbing that! I like to climb and rappel but I am not that alone, I like all my body safe and whole! —_** So I decide to take a detour to the right because I am in the right side of the river and I don’t want to drench my clothes and I not know how is going to be the temperature in this forest’s night and I don’t want hypothermia, Thank you very much! 

I check the compass that I received from my late grandfather. From him I received a lot of books too about everything, whit a lot off practical knowledge, in a lot of things.

The compass tell me that this river is coming from the north, so I will go a little to the west and then again to the north when I find safe way to climb this cliff. So I start walking “running” again. And found a good way up the cliff a little  hide path.  

When I star climbing I see a column of black smoke… some asshole is burning trash in his bonfire, I get a bad filing about that smoke but alas I haven't seen other thing about civilization since I wake several hours ago.

But I take precautions, I wake hide in the forests vegetation, I braid my hair and put the hoodie hat over my wool hat and hide the red braid, take out one of my knifes (camp knifes and a multi tool) the one that it is not retractile this one has a sheath, so I put it in an accessible place in the right side pocket of the backpack so I look harmless. I make sure to walk against the wind and in the quietest way I can master… I’m almost a ninja!

—Gah!—Super fast I put my hand over my mouth and nose to stop the nauseous and the smell. Oh my god! What is that pest! I smell like rotten trash with blood! I take couple of deep breaths so I can stop the nauseous I gagged sometimes but I stop the nauseous.

While I slowly get near the smoke I hear uproar a scary uproar. I approach slowly and quietly. By luck I end behind middle size cage that can fit two men made of wood and I little of badly worked iron.  In the cage were two little shapes trembling under a dirty cloth, that get the better of me, after I made sure no one or anything can see me, they put the cage almost over the bushes so I didn't end so exposed.

Under the cloth I could see two pairs of little feet. Over the little shapes I could see the monsters that put this little things in the cage…They look almost like the extra orcs of the movie Lord of the rings! I said almost because these ones are so much scarier that the ones I saw in the movie when I was a little kid. I think they are like 15 or something. Oh my god I hope there is not Uruk-hai!

 No one is guarding the cage, thy like in some kind of party in that big bonfire they have there, kind like a coven. I know I’m in full daylight, but judging by how they are partying eating a mysterious meat and that black thing that they are drinking a lot and spilling it all around, so they are not paying close attention to the cage. I will try English, if the bear talk English maybe all the world talk in English.

— **Pss! Pss!** — I make a quiet hiss to get the attention of the “kids”, still checking the orcs that no one take a look to this said. **— Hey Kids! —** I keep the quiet tone. But thanks goodness the kids notice me and peep out the cloth, when they notice me they quickly came near my side in the cage.  

 **—I need a little bit of help here! —** I said with all the attention of these little angels I am guessing but I think they are like 8 or 9 years old. Poor little cupcakes they are in this shit place! Don’t worry I’m going to save both of you! ...One is blue. I will think about it later. **—I need you to keep an eye on that bunch of orcs, so I can find a way to open this cage—** I said quietly and slowly so I don’t need to repeat.

These orcs are kind of idiots, aren’t they? Why they put the cage door in a difficult place to see for them? Oh I see o found why they are so confident… a really big iron padlock, it look impossible to open by force especially for some kids, or silently for an adult. Good for my I’m not looking to open that monster lock, I’m looking for the hinges, lucky for my t is only two nails that I can remove easily whit my knife as a lever, just a little pull.

 **—How is looking there? —** I asked the kids while I’m working in the first hinge.

 **—They are still eating that thing—** one of them answers me quietly…not the blue one looking at the orcs.  

— **Good! Make that cloth a bundle that look that you two are still here** — good the first nail is out, to the next. The normal one keep watch at the orcs and the blue one make the bundles, he finish and gave me a nod with the head and go near the other one. Yes the second one is out.

Holding the door slowly I open it so the padlock don’t make a noise the children keep watching until I tell them to go out. **—Ready!  Go out! —** I hurried them in quiet voice.  The go out quickly and silently, then I put the door again and quickly the nails again, I hope they don’t notice the kids absence.

I take both children one under each arm, and start getting away of this place of doom.  I run as fast and quietly I can to the path I found in the cliff. When I take the path I put down the children to start walking/running far away from here.

The kids are so scared they are trembling, I need to distract them **—well little Smurf and not-Smurf My name is Okura Wolfknight, what are your names kids?** — I said while I guide them up the cliff.

 **—What is a Smurf?** — The not-Smurf asked.

— **Blue little people** — it is true!

— **So, I am a Smurf then?** — The Smurf one asked.

— **You change your kind!** — The other one asked in surprise.

— **I just fall in blue dyed, if I would have known, I would have been more careful!** — He said desperately.

— **Well if you born blue then yes, if it is not your natural color then not you are not a Smurf** — I answer after a chuckle. — **I don’t think you can change your kind so easily. About that what is that about kind? —** I ask them.

— **Well my brother and I are elven kind, if I have changed of kind what would say my nana!? —** Woah, woah! Elf kind, Oh my god! In this word there are elves! 

— **Woah! I haven’t met an elve before! Nice to meet you! I think I am men kind—** I Said super happy, god love me, I am in an elven world!

 **—Nice to meet you too. I am Elladan and my blue Smurf brother is Elrohir —** the little elve answer me… it is not time to get exited it is not like I am in the world of Tolkien…I hope I am.

— **Nice to meet you, and thanks for save us** — Smurf Elrohir said cutely.

 — **Don’t worry little pays I will save you every day! You are so lovely.** — I answer happily; I am melting with such cuteness. **—Yei! We ended the cliff! So boys I’m going to carry you again, we need to move fast.** — I said picking both boys, they don’t resist nor complain.

In a little bit we get to the river again so I ask **— you don’t happen to know where we are, do you?—** they look at my in surprise **— I was already lost when I found you** — I said with a shy smile.

— **You are lucky we know** —Elladan answer

— **This forest is immense!** — Add Elrohir

— **Lucky me, then!** — I happily add.

— **If we follow the river we get to home in a day or two, but you are running faster maybe a day?** — Elladan said looking at his brother.

— **Yes maybe a day** — said Elrohir. — **I hope we found some soldiers before you go run all the way there.** —the little thing adds. He is so cute worrying about me.

 **—So where do you live?** — I ask innocently, I can guess were.

 **—We live in Imladris! Lady Okura.** — Both said in unison.

YES! I am in Tolkien world! I celebrate in my head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smurfs- You know from the The Smurfs .


	3. Chapter 3 — Oh my god I meet an Ellon! Oh they are more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so if you find mistakes I will love if you made me know.  
> This fic it is going to start way before the hobbit and the LotR but eventually will go there.  
> I don’t own Lord of the rings.  
> Warning  
> Okura is crazy, believe she is nuts. And she curses a lot.  
> Notes  
> —Spanish— Okura is Mexican.  
> “English or Westron”  
> Thoughts are universals so it is don’t have language.  
> So let’s begging.

* * *

I swear in name of my love for fantasy that I am not telling a shit from Tolkien’s books.

I keep walking and running in intervals carrying the boys. After a question I decide to use the river as a pat. “ **Hey cuties, you know if the night is cold in these days**?”

“ **No is still warm** ” Elladan answered me.

**“Why are you enter the river?!”** Elrohir asked me.

**“Well let me tell you little not-smurf”** I start while I took the river as a pat **“ When you are running from something or someone if you walk by a river you didn’t let a track and if they are using animals for tracking they can’t get your smell”**

The twins are still a little fright but that is reasonable they are just little cute babies that need to be cuddled. So in the time we chit-chat about a lot of things, I made them talk to their heart content… I should have thought that better, at least they are not trembling in my arms. They are such a brave kids. 

**“So tell me, both of you, why he is blue?”** i am so curios about that.

“ **Well…”** started Elrohir

“ **You see…”** continued Elladan

“ **Aw C’mon I am not going to get mad! It was before I meet both of you!”** because I know that kind of answer they were doing mischief!

**“You are an adult”** answered me the smurf.

“ **So, you were going to make some mischief, didn’t you?** ” I start….I want to know!

“ **Of course not! We only want to see if Erestor would like being blue** ” Elladan answer fast.

“ **Ow little one, and tell me he knows about your plan?”** I ask with laugh in my voice.

“ **Obviously not, if he knows….”** Elrohir tremble a little “ **He will punish us** ” said dramatically the little smurf.

“ **Yes he will give us a lot of extra classes! he know we hate classes!”** Elladan ended his brother phrase.

**“Well we really turn him blue”** Elrohir tall me softly

**“half of his body”** continued Elladan

**“All his right side!”** Both said unison with a big smile.

 I laugh, I laugh so hard! Just imaging, Erestor half blue!

“ **And you are blue…why**?” I continued they are such a cute little muffins.

**“That is why he is half blue, the pail was to heavy while we were paint him from the second floor”** started  Elladan “ **then the pail turn to me and I get painted** ” ended Elrohir.

“ **And the first and second floor too was painted, isn’t it?** ” I commented.

“ **Yes** ” Said at unison…so cute!

It is almost sun set, so I believe we need to rest and I need to give something to eat to these boys. And I am kind of tired now, I was jogging almost a day and half of it carrying two kids, so yes I am tired.

**“Well little cuties, you eat fish?”** I asked, cuz’ I don’t want to use the rations. They are too sweet and I don’t want to hyperactive elves in the middle of the night.

**“Yes, Lady Okura”** come the unison answer.

**“Good, and only Okura please”** they are so cute! They just assent with their heads.

“ **Ok, then let’s go search for a good place** ” I said searching for a good structure of rocks. And just with this epic luck I had today I found one in ten minutes and near it is a really big tree that can cover us the night and can disperse the smoke of the fireplace by the trunk and branches while ascending.

I let down the kids under the tree **“ Well both of you, I need you to found dry branches and stick in the floor of the forest, just in this place where I can see you, and then put it all in this place, can you help me with that?”** I said signaling near the root of the big tree, and letting my backpack there too.

**“Yes! We can help!”** both said happily, I think just for me, but maybe the people around them don’t ask them for their help well they are babies, but babies love to help.

“ **Good boys!”** I answer them, while starting to put the net, again.

When I ended with the net, they gathered a good share of wood “ **Both of you are good with this!”** They beamed at me, Oh my god! They are so cute; both are making such a big grin!

**“You know how to make a fire?”** they shock their head as answer” then want me to show you?”

“ **Yes!** ” OMG! They can make even a bigger smile than before!

“ **OK, first we need to set the wood, I put two thick branches the smaller one over the big one, making like a little cave with the wood, then put dried bark inside the cave, and over the bark some thin sticks. Then…** ” I take my flint from my backpack it is a cute green key chain.

“ **This kids”** whit my keychain in hand **” is a flint, you can make a fire with this”** then I started the fire and let the kids play a little with the flint; aka: I showed them how to use it, and then let them start the fire with my help of course.

“ **Now that you have made the fire, then take care of it; if you let it be, it can die down or start a fire in the forest. We don’t want either of it, we do?”** Just some rules for their future in the wild.

“Stay **here I will check the net for some fish** ” I state while standing up.

“ **Can we check with you?”** My god! They asked in unison again.

“ **Maybe some other time cuz’ is getting dark and I don’t want neither of you to get wet** ” I said apologetic. They think for a bit and then sit down.

What can I said I have luck, again some good fish with a really good size. Maybe because is night I caught too many. Well I took the three largest and let free the rest, I killed and cleaned the fish in the river and then get back with the kids. I cooked them the same as the morning.

While we waited for the fish to be ready, I made some questions.

“Well, I want to know, but if you don’t want to talk about it, you didn’t have to answer. Both of you understand.” I asked. I tried to be really serious but not scary.

They only assent with the head. Some minutes passed and then. Elladan started.

“ **We…** ” he looked at his brother, Elrohir denied with the head “ **We don’t want to talk about it** ” both look to the ground in a sad way. “ Sorry” said at the same time.

“ **Aw! Sweethearts don’t be sad I understand! Come here** ” I open my arms for them for a hug. And they come for one really fast, I cuddle them happily.

“ **Well kids let’s eat, I think the fish is ready**.” I said to change the theme. They agree and sit again in the ground, near the fire.

 We eat really fast. We were hungry.

I take my green blanket from my backpack and clear a site in the roots of the tree y sprawl the blanket and place the kids there, the blanket is big and they are tiny, they can sleep over it and cover with it easily “ **rest here kids, if you hear something take the blanket over the head** ” If someone or something came at night they will see me first and think that I am alone, I hope that get the kids chance to run away. **“if that happens, you have to stays still and way for me to shoot run, and you will run near the river to your home, not looking back, you understand”** they assent with their head **“promise?”** I asked them.

**“Promise** ” they answer me.

It takes some time and a couple of Disney’s songs and they fall sleep.

I don’t fall sleep, I can’t in this moment I the only defense of this kids.  They are such little angels. I believe I can stay awake just because of the power of their cuteness.

That is will power.

I think had passed a couple of hours since nightfall, when I hear something. I think they are the footsteps of something heavy, while they are getting near I can said that the sound are hoofs, horse hoofs, I can hear the horses!

Then from the tree line get out a horse, the most beautiful I have ever seen it is so white, I think is glowing! With its rider and he isn’t bad himself. Thanks god is an elve; no I think the word is Ellon or something. In the moment he located me he dismount the epically big and white horse the coolest way I have ever seen.

“ **Hello** ” I said happily. My god he is gorgeous!

He is so damn tall, my height is 5 foot and 6 inch, he is like 6 foot and 7 or 8 inch! My god he is so damn tall and the dude is glowing! A yes he has a really beautiful log hair I believe is blonde with the fire reflects I can’t see what shade.

“ **Hello my lady, I am Glorfindel from Rivendell. Can I know who are you and why are you here?”** What a beautiful baritone voice…. Uh yes the question… right to the point. That voice, that voice is so velvet, that voice is so my type!

Eh?!

Oh my Yoda! Damn! He is Glorfindel! The damn epically Glorfindel! Oh my Goku! I am BLUSHIG!!! I can feel it my face is in flames!  

**“Eh?** ”…answer him, damn shit idiot speak **“…from Rivendell?”…** Oh my glob! The kids talk about the kids before you said something stupid woman! “ **The kids**!” 

“ **Can you take us there?** ” I started he is already watching me like a weirdo; I am a weirdo I know that look **.”To Rivendell?”** I hope so, I don’t want to walk anymore want to sleep!

“ **Kids? what kids?** ” he asked me, hehehe his voice make me fell funny!

**“Come**!”Faster than light, I take his hand and drag him to the kids, that are still sleeping, bye bye my escape plan they are little trunks.

His face when he see the kids is epically beautiful, he make the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, I know I said it too many times but it is true.

Then from the line of threes two more horses and riders get out.

“ **Glorfindel you found something?”** one of them asked, both are gorgeous too, but Glorfindel is more.

“ **Yes we found the kids and… my lady can I know your name?”** He answers the ellon and then turns to me with a breathtaking smile and a give my hand a little squish. I haven’t let go of his hand.

Oh. My. God. I. Am. In. Heaven.!

“ **Y..yes , Okura Wolfknight, it is a pleasure** ” I said with a little stutter.

**“The pleasure is mine** ” He said so gentlemanly, taking my hand to his lips. I think I am going to faint. “ **And I give you all my gratitude** ” he said turn to see the kids and then back to me, then take my hand with both hands and kiss it again. With a really big smile in his face.  

I can only blush and stutter incoherently.

* * *

 

Do not blame her, what have you do in Okura’s place, she is his fan girl.


	4. Rivendell

Sorry is all I can said.

I am so glad that Glorfindel is taking the kids whit him, I would have fainted if a went with him.

I am in a horse whit one of the other two, one is called Namotur and the other whom I am in the horse whit is Yulion. The three Ellons are wearing light armor, something like leather, of a dark color, I can't said what color exactly. Namotour and Yulion, both Ellons are dark haired, and like 5 inches shorter than Glorfindel, well Namotour 2 inches extra short.

The three are gorgeous...I have no shame.

Let me tell you something, I am sacred of horse really bad, but I am so tired to be scared of such a good behave I am in a horse hugging an Ellon.

"Well they were really tired, they are in a horse and didn't wake up" I said they hear me because all chuckled at that.

"We are close?" I asked

"Yes you were pretty close, half a day by walking and a couple of hours in horse", Yulion answered me. Then I fell sleep in Yulion back. At some point I feel how he grasped my hands in from of his waist so I won't fell of the horse.

I was waked a little bit before we get to Rivendale. I see the most beautiful view of a fantastic place in all his glory water falls, and immense and long halls that can be see from here.

When we were at the entrance of the city we were received by a couple hugging each other whit another two ellons behind (one half blue) and when they saw Glorfindel they go running to him like the wind, he then dismounted the horse whit an incredible grace with out waking the twins, both parents get to him an take the twins in a lovely hug. I see everything over Yulion shoulder, then a hand came in front of my, it was Namotour that help me down. Then he pulled my to the couple.

"She is Lady Okura, we found her near here whit the twins" Glorfindel explained to the couple.

"Thank you child, We can not express how grateful are whit you my lady" the graceful black haired ellon said to my while hugging the elleth and children, that are already awake." I am Elrond and she is my wife Celebrian" He said whit out most grace an politely.

"Nice to meet you, I m Okura Wolfknight" I said as politely as I can.

"Thank you my dear, I don not know how to tank you enoght" said to me one of the most beautifull woman I have ever see...elleth, dark blue ayes and long silver hair.

"Don't worry about it, what it is important is that this two adorable child are safe" I truly said from the heart, this two has the most cute puppy yes I have ever see and for some reason they are shooting at me!

"Ada! Nana! You should have see her!" Eladan started

"She entered the Orc's camp to rescued us!" Elrohir continued, and I am seeing all the elves here to lose the color of the face.

"And they didn't event know it!" Eladan said again, Oh boy they! started to talk by turns.

"Yeah! she got us out of the cage so fast and quietly they did not know we get out!" Elrohir

"Then she carry us all the way to a cliff" Elladan continued making some gestures whit his little hands in his parents arms.

"She run fast!" Elrohir had to add.

"Yeah when we get over the cliff she carry us again and run in the river, so they couldn't follow us Lady Okura told us that, she remained running and walking in the river until night then we get under the big tree!" Both said at unison.

Hahaha for some reason all the elves are watching me funny.

"The tree where we find you to the nearest cliff... that is an impressive distance" Glorfindel said turning to me.

"I believe my dear that she need some rest and tomorrow she can tell us what happened" Celebrian said, I love her so much because I believe I am falling sleep standing.

"You are right my love, We can let this conversation to the morning." Elrond agreed whit his wife.

"I will take her to a guest room"One of the two Ellons said, specifically the one not blue.

"Please Lindir" Elrond said and we parted our ways.

"My name is Lindir, my lady. I want to thank you fro taking the kids whit you" Lindir said in the moment we are separated of the other "May I help you whit your bag?" He said extending his hand.

"N-nice to meet you, I m Okura" I answer to his name, and then to his offer"Don't worry I am used to carry it" I think this one is lighter than the one of the school thought.

"I may insist" He said " You are a guest, let me help you" he said whit a charming smile.

"Ok if you insist" I said, taking my backpack of and give it to him.

"This is heavy my lady, By the way, what is the meaning of Ok?" He said whit little surprise of the weight of the bag.

We chat all the way to my room, he is kind of easy going. And both love music .

He open the door to me. It a big room, a bed, a desk, a little table in the to right whit 3 chairs and a little cough t the left and a big wardrobe.

"For the time being my lady this is going to be your room, If you need something do not hesitate to ask me" He said while showing me the room "this is the bathroom" He said showing me an annexed room to mine. "We have running water for our location, he said showing to me something like a little fountain in the wall, like the ones people use in the old times before plumbing.

"In the morning I will come search for you for the lunch rest well" He said and let my backpack in a chair."good night lady Okura" he said to me from the door.

"Good night Lindir" I said and he closed the door behind him.

Thank god they have running water here! I assume it is only cold water, cuz I am seeing a big cauldron in a said and a big... something like a bathtub. I just give my self a quick clean with water and cloth i have in my backpack and then to my pajamas and to bed. I am so lucky that the pajamas a take to the camp were the ones whit little draws of apples and strawberrys and not the ones whit the skulls.

I fell sleep super fast, I believe this was a really long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes  
> Mordur — The bear of Disney Movie “brave”.  
> ¡Hasta la vista baby! — The latin dubbing of “ I’ll be back” From the movie “Terminator”. It was not translated…it didn’t even mean the same.


End file.
